


If I Could Have..

by Luz11292



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luz11292/pseuds/Luz11292
Summary: The galactic war left many causalities, earth one of them. After it ended, team Voltron went home going their separate ways living their life mostly as they had before.Except for Lance.His family died in the last attack on earth, giving him nothing left to live for.Will he heal or sink deeper?





	If I Could Have..

Alarms screamed as we got alerts that the last known hostile Galran general, Pythor, vying for power was attacking sector MW-971. We knew this was our chance, to finally bring down the threats—to be able to go home.  
We look at the holographic screens all around the room scrambling about to make sense of what was going on.  
“Listen Paladins, this is the last enemy we need to take down to free the Universe.  
We must take action now,” Lotor argued.  
Everyone agreed, though, it wasn’t up for discussion and all we needed was a plan.  
“Where is he headed?” Shiro asked, the view changed from a view of the whole half of the sector to the small area where General Pythor’s troops were. A small gasp left every Earthling’s mouth as they realize the planet that was being attacked.  
“That’s… Earth…” Pidge pointed it out in a small shocked tone, as if no one didn’t know already.  
“Maybe it’s a trap. Do-does he know most of us are from Earth?” Hunk asks warily.  
The live video streamed, his troops were on the outskirts of the solar system and moving in fast, everyone knew Earth was the target as it was the only planet with inhabitants.  
“We have to act fast,” Keith said, a bit of emotion touching his voice.  
Everyone to their lions!” Shiro called, everyone doing so routinely. I had gripped tight to the zipline then I swing down into the little red pod that took me to my lion. I slid into the cockpit and grabbed the controls pushing on them hard to accelerate out of the castle to join the others. We had already wormholed to where Pythor’s troops were. There was so much fire power flying across the black sky, the signature trademark of Pythor’s battles.  
We began to form Voltron and headed into battle where our unpredictable fortunes awaited. 

 

Death.  
That’s all I saw. Wreckage of destroyed ships drifted in the void of the battlefield—bright blue Earth glowed like the centerpiece. The end of the galactic war. We had defeated Pythor, the Blade went to tie off any loose ends but other than that it was over.  
It was over. 

The invasion had reached Earth, millions of people were killed. It was centered in South America but spread from there like a plauge. Hitting all the Caribbean Islands—Cuba. My home, my family. I was a sobbing mess trying to find them in the chaos. I went to everyone's houses all I found was dead, dead, dead.  
Dead. 

The only family member who survived was my older sister Veronica who was in Spain at the time. Even though we hated each other before, during our childhood, we spent weeks crying together over the loss—we stuck together like glue, suffering each and every funeral together. It felt right, to spend your moments suffering over the loss of your family with the one you didn’t lose. 

We were made international heroes, awarded by every nation on Earth for our heroics in the Universe. Many speeches were made in our honor everyone knew our names now, if they hadn’t already.

Shiro went on to become a leader for the new founded intergalactic union working with Allura, Coran, and Lotor in preserving the peace. He still kept in contact with everyone else via space mail. 

The Blade of Malmora crumbled. Since Kolivan was killed in the last battle no one had any motivation anymore. Keith had stayed a while longer but eventually left like everyone else to travel the universe with his mother. 

Pidge and Matt went to reunite with their parents on Earth, they both helped out with updating the human knowledge of sciences on Earth and jump started the human race’s travels into the space confederacy and beyond. 

Hunk dabbled in places; reunited with his family, started the first ever inter-spacial restaurant chain and quite a few other things. 

I stayed in Spain with Veronica. I went down the bad road, picked up smoking and lived off pension. How could you blame me. I am depressed.  
My family is dead. 

Ding!  
The little message notification popped up on my computer screen across the room. I was laying on my bed (having actually been quite comfortable). I debated whether to check it or not; it was always someone I knew since I would only get sound notifications from people I had in my contacts, because I had gotten annoyed with all the mail coming from people around the world mailing me about my heroics. It pissed me off. I groaned and got up from my bed and walked across my room, stepping over the piles of clothes strewn across the floor. I sat myself down in the swivel chair placed in front of the desk. On the top was a fairly new computer model, Veronica had bought it for my birthday. I clicked open my space-mail account to see what was new. 

12,795 unchecked mails.  
1 unchecked contact mail. 

I tapped the tab saying contact mails. Lo and behold it was mail from Shiro. Getting one wouldn’t surprise me since I would regularly get mail from him checking up on me and how life was. It was always “fine.”  
The header for the mail caught my attention though,  
Voltron Reunion!  
“Huh...” I mumbled to myself as I scanned the mail.  
Shiro was inviting me to a reunion. It had been a year since the last battle, and he wanted to see everyone again. No doubt everyone would be there, I would have to go. I mean I didn’t not want to go.  
It was in a week, and he plugged a coordinate set to the Castle of Lions so that we could find it.  
I turned off the computer, my room going dark again—the computer having been the only light source in there. I scratched at the scruffy little stubble that I had started to grow and clambered back on my bed, continuing to sulk.  
A reunion huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope it was enjoyable.   
> Updates will probably be slow, sorry in advance.


End file.
